Macross Frontier
|Makurosu Furontia}} is 2008 anime television series animated by Satelight. It is set over a decade after Macross Dynamite 7. It aired in Japan on MBS from the 3rd April, 2008 to the the 25th September, 2008. A pre-broadcast airing, called showcasing a preview version of the first episode aired on the 23rd December, 2007. The series also received its satellite television premier in Japan on Animax on the 7th April, 2008. The series was adapted into two movies; Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress and Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye which later got their own side-story, Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song!. Synopsis There was once a war between mankind and a race of giants called Zentradi. Mankind, threatened with extinction during their first battle with extraterrestrial life, sought out their future by advancing into the great Outer Space, and departed for the farthest reaches of the galaxy in search of a new frontier. In the year AD 2059, the 25th Giant Immigration Fleet, also known as Macross Frontier, continued its great voyage toward the centre of the galaxy... Plot As the series begins, during a mission to an unexplored asteroid belt a reconnaissance New United Nations Spacy (N.U.N.S.) VF-171 Nightmare Plus is destroyed by extremely powerful and fast insectoid biomechanical alien mecha known as the Vajra (バジュラ), which immediately begin their attack on the rest of the fleet. Unable to stop the new enemy threat, the N.U.N.S. Colonial Defense Forces authorizes the deployment of a private military provider organization called Strategic Military Services (S.M.S.), which utilizes the new VF-25F Messiah, VF-25G Messiah and VF-25S Messiah variable fighter to combat the alien menace. Like other instalments of the Macross universe, the story mainly revolves around a trio of characters, including Alto Saotome, a young pilot who joins the S.M.S just after the invasion begins, Sheryl Nome, a famous singer known as the "Galactic Fairy," and Ranka Lee, a teenager aspiring to be a singer herself, that form a love triangle. Production The new show celebrates the 25th anniversary of the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross TV series (1982–1983), and is chronologically subsequent to Macross 7 (1994–1996). This third TV series introduces Earth's latest main variable fighter, the VF-25 Messiah (メサイア) and a new ship called the Macross Frontier. The show retains the signature space opera theme consistent with all series set in the Macross universe (which intertwine musical numbers with fast-paced variable fighter-combat). New episodes aired weekly on the MBS network Thursdays at 25:55, and on the TBS network Fridays at 25:55 (the 24+ hour clock is a common Japanese TV broadcast notation). Three separate manga adaptations have been running in Shōnen Ace and Comp Ace, since February 2008, April 2008, and July 2008, respectively. On the Macross timeline, the story is set in 2059, 47 years after the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross, 19 years after Macross Plus, and 14 years after the story of Macross 7. The series features the 25th New Macross-class Colonial Fleet, dubbed the Macross Frontier, en route to the galactic center. This heavily-populated interstellar fleet (consisting of numerous civilian vessels and their military escorts) contains a makeup of both human occupants and their Zentradi allies. As such, many of the Macross Frontier's companion vessels appear to merge more metallic Human designs with organic Zentradi aesthetics. Macross Frontier 's plot explores a combination of action/political intrigue/space drama more than previous Macross series have done in the past. Missions Episodes in Macross Frontier. Characters Nyan-Nyan *Ranka Lee *Nanase Matsuura Mihoshi Academy *Alto Saotome *Mikhail Blanc *Luca Angelloni Strategic Military Services *Richard Birler *Anne Skull Squadron *Ozma Lee *Henry Gilliam *Canaria Berstein Macross Quater *Jeffery Wilder *Bobby Margot *Monica Lang *Ram Hoa *Mina Roshan Pixie Team *Klan Klang *Nene Rora *Raramia Rerenia New United Nations Government *Howard Glass New United Nations Spacy *Catherine Glass *Leon Mishima *Jessica Blanc *Major Ohgotwhai *Major Ohgotwhai's Advisor *Tehmzin *Machida Other *Elmo Kridanik *Grace O'Connor *Brera Sterne *Ranzō Saotome *Yasaburō Saotome *George Yamamori *Miranda Merin *Mao Nome Mechanic New United Nations Spacy Strategic Military Services *Macross Quarter *VF-25 Messiah **VF-25F Messiah **VF-25S Messiah Staff *Original concept: Shōji Kawamori, Studio Nue *Supervising director, story composition: Shōji Kawamori *Director: Yasuhito Kikuchi *Series composition and screenplay: Hiroyuki Yoshino *Character design: Risa Ebata, Yūichi Takahashi *Variable Fighter (VF) design: Shōji Kawamori *Mechanical design: Junya Ishigaki, Takeshi Takakura *Mechanical art: Hidetaka Tenjin *Conceptual design: Kazutaka Miyatake *Motion graphics: Itsurō Sasakura, HIBIKI *Art designs: Akihiro Hirasawa *Color design: Kumiko Nakayama *Color design assistant: Satoshi Takezawa *Set director: Stanislas Brunet *Music: Yoko Kanno *Music producers: Shirō Sasaki, Toshiaki Ōta *Music director: Hiroshi Inoue *Music production: flyingDOG/JVC Entertainment, Border Rain *Sound director: Masafumi Mima *Sound production: Techno Sound *Producers: Hisanori Kunisaki, Hirō Maruyama, Hirofumi Morotomi (MBS), Shin'ichi Hirai, Tsutomu Kasai *Executive producers: Yoshimasa Ōnishi, Kazumi Kawashiro, Seiji Takeda (MBS), Michiaki Satō *Animation production: Satelight *Production: Big West, Macross F Production Committee, Mainichi Broadcasting System Soundtrack (in VOCAL) Trivia *A recurring theme is the number 25, this is because the series commemorates the 25th anniversary of the Macross franchise. Examples are: **25 episodes **The airdate of the final episode, September 25. **It was on at 1:25 AM (25:25 on some Japanese TV clocks). **The setting is the 25th migration fleet. **The main mecha series is the VF-25 Messiah. **Ranka is quarter (25%) Zentradi. **The "Macross Quarter," so called as it is 25% the size of the SDF-1 Macross. ja:マクロスF de:Macross Frontier (Fernsehserie)